Yatoin
Yatoin along with Koda, and Ariusu is one of the three strongest of the new Itto-ryu recruits. Plot History When Yatoin was fourteen years old, he attempted to steal a kiss from his stepmother, who was much younger than his father, and amazingly beautiful. Yatoin's brother, who had the same intention as him was watching, and told his father when he came back. Yatoin was beaten to a pulp, and thrown out of the house, leading to Yatoin's reason to become a samurai. To become strong, and return home, only to kill his father and brother, and take his step mother for his own. Introduction Yatoin is introduced along with all of the other new Itto-ryu recruits, under the Itto-ryu Dojo. Yatoin is introduced as a former member of Shintoshin-ryu along with Maira. Rokki-dan When the Rokki-dan attacked the Itto-ryu Dojo, Yatoin was one of the archers who took down the remaining Hebigumi, and ran off with the other ten Itto-ryu. Leaving Edo When the Itto-ryu is banned from Edo, Yatoin and the others begin their journey to Hitachi. Along the way after Koji Kashin is killed, the Itto-ryu stay at a shack to rest, but are confronted by Shishiya Arashino, Tarieshin Hasshu, and Shozo Murasaki who cut off the head of Yatsushiba. Sosuke planned to take them all on by himself, but all of the Itto-ryu quit, and Yatoin, along with Ariusu, and Koda pin Sosuke down, and bring him to safety, while the other six itto-ryu face the Rokki-dan. When they stop the four Itto-ryu are confronted by Giichi, and Hyakurin of the former Mugai-ryu, and Sosuke who is enraged once he sees Giichi's face, breaks out of the wraps he was put in, and cuts Giichi's ear clean off. Giichi is easily overpower by Sosuke, and Hyakurin tries to assist him with her arrows, but Koda yells to her that she cannot interrupt their fight. After Koda is sent off on a horse after Hyakurin shoots it with an arrow, Ariusu jumps up to fight her, but is hit into a railing after Hyakurin fell from the tree. Yatoin appeared before Hyakurin, who picked arrows off the floor and shot at him, but he deflected them, and leaped on Hyakurin who attempted to run away. While grabbing Hyakurin's breast Yatoin offered to give her his virginity, as she was going to die anyway. He justified raping her by saying that a man who wins by the sword should be given the right to act inhuman. Hyakurin expresses surprise that Yatoin has not raped any women thus far, and he tells her the story of his past. Yatoin asks what would happen if he was to penetrate Hyakurin with a baby inside her, and she responds that it might bite his dick off. Yatoin proceeds to finger Hyakurin in order to get rid of the baby, to the point of bleeding, and as he is doing it Hyakurin tries to pull his katana out of the ground, but fails. Then a knife comes flying through the air towards Yatoin, who blocked it, but wondered how it was even possible for someone to hide them self so quickly after throwing it. Mitake quickly approached him, and as he tried to swing at Mitake, the top of his head was lobbed off. Yatoin died saying only the word "Mother" and landed face forward on Hyakurin's chest. Weapons and Abilities Weapons Yatoin carried a standard Katana as his weapon Abilities Yatoin was able to outrun Hyakurin, and deflect her arrows showing great precision, although he was not nearly as quick with his blade as Mitake was. Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Male characters Category:Samurai Category:Itto-ryu Category:Shintoshin-ryu Category:Deceased